


Chapter 3

by Aria_Ametrine



Series: Blitz Kidz [3]
Category: 70s - Fandom, 80s - Fandom, Blitz Club, Boy George (Musician), David Bowie (Musician), Marilyn - Fandom, Rusty Egan - Fandom, Steve Strange - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Ametrine/pseuds/Aria_Ametrine
Summary: Bowie night!
Series: Blitz Kidz [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009617





	Chapter 3

After a few days, we become well acquainted with the people living here. The blond lady from before, her name is Myra. She and George were the ones who originally found this squat and made it into a home. Myra’s old roommate, Andy, also lives here. Although he’s never around, and when he is, he never talks to us. We all enjoy his huge record collection while he is away.  
My band and I perform at various clubs, and our new friends, including Myra, come to most of our gigs. But nothing compares to the hell we raise at Blitz.  
One night, a horde of cameramen crowd the entrance to the club.  
We all pose and make obscene gestures at the photographers.  
They laugh nervously as their cameras flash. A few people flash them right back, but in a different way.  
I knew Blitz had a huge following, but I never imagined there would be paparazzi hoarding around it.  
Inside, everyone is more rowdy than usual, there's a sort of tension in the air. I haven’t seen George or Marilyn around today, so I make my way through the mob to the coat room with my mind full of questions.  
I don’t make it far before the crowd erupts into commotion.  
They run so rapidly towards the door, that I’m nearly pushed onto my ass.  
“He’s here! He’s right outside!” they scream.  
Who’s here? What’s happening?  
I spot George out of the corner of my eye, frantically trying to catch up with the mob. I push my way through the chaos, getting more than a few dirty looks.  
“George! What is this about?” I call to him.  
He looks back at me but doesn’t stop running.  
“Bowie” he mouths.  
It hits me like a ton of bricks, and I feel like an idiot.  
I’ve been dwelling so hard on Steph lately… her long strawberry blond hair, her emerald eyes, her wild heart,her betrayal...it’s been hard to remember anything else. But how could I have forgotten BOWIE NIGHT?  
I take off in the direction of my new friend. A weightlessness fills my chest being so close to someone I idolize. I feel like I’m flying as I sprint out of the club.  
David Bowie steps out a sparkling black limousine. His golden blond hair is swept back on his head, and he’s wearing a sky blue dress shirt with cloud pins on it. I’ve never seen anyone so classy in my entire life!  
He smiles brightly and waves to his crowd of admirers, which abruptly parts as Steve and Rusty make their way over to him.  
Words are spoken, I can’t tell what because of all the noise. Steve points in my direction, probably briefly mentioning the newcomer. David gives me a quick grin and my legs turn to jelly.  
~  
Rusty and Steve hog David all night. The three sit on a raised dias, oblivious to the jealous glares everyone gives them.  
I’ve reunited with my friends. Delilah, Mary, Ann, George, Marilyn and I stand in our flamboyant little group as close to the dias as we can get.  
I take a long drag off my cigarette and let out the smoke in an exasperated sigh. They’ve had 3 fucking hours with him! Every time he turns his attention to anyone else, they cling right to his coattails like needy dogs!  
“ If it were anyone other than the owners of this place, they’d be out on their ass before they could say ‘Wham bam thank you ma’am’!” Marilyn says as he rolls his eyes, shifting from foot to foot.  
“ Exactly! The rest of us are just accessories.” George sneers.  
Suddenly, I have an idea. It’s a stupid one, but it would pay off.  
Ann catches the mischievous look on my face the second I have the thought.  
“What are you planning?” she says in a playful tone, quirking an eyebrow at me.  
We’ve caught the group’s attention. The way they look at us, I can tell they’d be willing to execute my reckless plan.  
“ Alright guys, listen up…”


End file.
